Isle of Magic
by Aria6
Summary: Another fantasy AU! Sora is the heir to a kingdome and Riku is a young centaur and the heir to his own kingdom... how do they meet and what happens next? Please read and review! Adventure and romance. :
1. Chapter 1

"What is it?"

"Are you retarded? It's a human, idiot."

"I know that! I meant, what is it doing here?"

"That's not what you said."

Sora was vaguely aware of the voices talking over him, but he was too tired to open his eyes. He was too tired to care. He just wanted to sleep. The sand under him felt so good, the sun above him felt so warm…

"I wonder if humans are edible?"

"No. Just no. Don't even think about it."

"But he's not even our species. We eat elves when we can catch them, what's so different about this?"

"Elves are nasty and try to shoot us with poisoned arrows. His people haven't done anything to us and they speak the same language. No! Put that away!"

"But I'm hungry!"

Despite himself, Sora's brain was starting to activate and a large part of it was telling him this conversation over him was seriously worrying. Extremely alarming in fact. Sora muttered uncomfortably as he opened his eyes, gazing up quizzically. The shapes above him slowly resolved themselves into something recognizable.

"Centaurs?" He mumbled, blinking heavily. He'd seen a centaur before, a traveling Bard with his mane braided and ribboned and his hair combed out. That Bard was as unlike these centaurs as he would be to a street brat. They were both scruffy, wearing fringed leather vests and looking like they'd been rooting through a garden. One of them had long silver hair that could have benefited with some time with a comb and the other had short blonde hair in a strange, spiky arrangement. He was holding a knife and Sora sat up, alarmed. "Hey! I'm not for eating!"

"You are if we say you are." The blonde one retorted and Sora swallowed heavily. Some centaurs, he knew, were peaceful vegetarians. Some weren't and they tended to be very nasty indeed. Eating meat wrought physical changes on centaurs and from the pointy fangs in the blonde's mouth, his people thought nothing of it. The silver hair sighed irritably and offered Sora a hand up which he cautiously accepted.

"I say he's not, so there. Go away if you can't take it Roxas." The blonde scowled and slid his knife into its sheathe, then slowly trotted away. Sora couldn't help but gape. Someone had hacked off his tail halfway down! "Don't laugh or he'll hurt you." Sora blinked at the whisper and tilted his head back to look into aquamarine eyes. "My name's Riku. What's yours?"

"I'm Sora." Sora suddenly felt very shy. From the gawky, almost ugly way his horse body looked and the youthfulness of his human half, Sora was sure that Riku was a teenager. Probably only a few years older than himself. Then something occurred to him and he glanced around wide-eyed. "Wh-where's the ship?" He'd been traveling from his home to a distant land. Sora wasn't sure why, just that it had been very important. Riku sighed.

"Sunk by the nereids." He said briefly and Sora went pale. He'd had an escort of his father's soldiers on the trip and he'd known many of them well. They were dead? "They dragged you to shore and told us you were too little to eat and that we should fatten you up for them." Riku rolled his eyes. "Why we would do that is beyond my understanding. Nereids aren't really that bright."

"Oh." Sora said quietly before looking up at Riku. "You're not going to eat me, are you?" Riku seemed nice but he was a carnivorous centaur. Riku shook his head.

"I don't like food that can talk back to me. Hmm, I better take you home. Father will have to decide what to do with you." Riku flicked an ear and Sora suddenly noticed that his ears were big and fuzzy like a horse's. The centaur suddenly knelt down and Sora blinked. "Hop on."

"Uh, okay." Sora got on easily and Riku started off. Sora winced at his gait, which was a fast pace and very uncomfortable to ride. It shifted him from side to side with every step. Riku seemed to notice the problem and broke into a canter. That was a relief.

"You're a good rider." Riku commented, a little surprised. He'd expected Sora to be flopping all over the place and putting weight in uncomfortable spots, but the child was sticking to him like a little burr. Sora nodded, beaming a little.

"All nobles need to know to ride, but papa said I was really good. I rode bareback all the time." Riku glanced back for a moment, flicking his ears in surprise. Sora didn't notice, too busy looking at the landscape.

He'd realized now that he had to be on the Isle of Magic. There was no other explanation for nereids, elves and man eating centaurs. The plants growing everywhere were lush and full of flowers, fruits and nuts. Some of them made him salivate just looking at them and Sora was uncomfortably aware of how hungry he was. It had been a long time since he'd eaten last. Riku avoided some of the plants easily and planted a hoof in a snake that tried to threaten him. Sora had to wince and hang on at that.

"Hmm. It occurs to me that I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Riku Jenova, firstborn child of Sephiroth." Riku didn't expect Sora to understand what that meant, but the boy might get that his family was prominent. "You?"

"Uh…" Sora hesitated a moment, wondering what he should say. Without any certainties of what lie would be best he opted for the truth. "I'm Sora Bellavue of House Bellavue."

"Of the Kingdom of Bellavue?" Sora swallowed and nodded. Riku didn't sound very surprised. "Interesting. That would make you the heir apparent, wouldn't it? Ten years old?" Sora blinked. How could Riku know that?

"Uh, yes. How did you know?" That was very odd. What did centaurs care about his family? Riku smiled, picking up his pace a bit. Sora's eyes widened as he saw what Riku had spotted… a sprawling little town.

"Oh, well. Royal families keep up to date on other royals, even if they're not the same species. Never know when you might need a trade arrangement or prisoner exchange and it's always good to know who you're dealing with." Riku's tone sharpened. "So why were you on a boat going that close to the Isle? Talk about dangerous!"

"I don't really know." That was troubling Sora too. He had no idea why his father had felt it necessary to send him to Aunt Aeris so swiftly. "I was going to the Kingdom of Natali for the summer and the only way to reach it this time of year involves going near the Isle." Sora knew all about the trade and weather patterns. The only other way to reach Natali was the great ice bridge and it didn't open until midsummer. "Father didn't want to wait."

"He should have." Riku frowned, thinking. "If the Nereids hadn't decided you were too small to eat then dragged you out of the sea, you'd be dead. What could have been so urgent…" Riku fell silent, his expression grim and Sora tilted his head. What did the centaur care about the family of Bellavue? And how old was Riku? He looked like a teenager but he sounded older.

"Riku, how old are you?" Sora asked then blushed and tried to hide against the centaurs back as other centaurs pointed and exclaimed. They clearly weren't at all used to seeing humans.

"Hm? Oh, I'm twelve." A young teenager then. Sora was a little surprised, he thought Riku sounded much older than that. "My father is – ah." Riku stopped and Sora looked up, surprised, to see an impressive stallion standing in front of them. He had silver hair and looked a lot like Riku. The horse part of his body was cremello and almost shining, he was so clean. Sora glanced down and belatedly realized that Riku was probably creme too, under the dirt. It was hard to tell. Roxas had looked like a palomino. "Hello father."

"Riku. What have you been up to? And what is that?" Sora swallowed as he met cool green eyes. Sephiroth looked like he was sizing him up for steaks. Riku didn't seem to mind it at all though.

"I was out finding string roots with Roxas. This is Sora. The nereids dumped him on the beach and told us to raise him up a bit so they could eat him." Riku sounded less than impressed with the idea but Sephiroth's lips twitched into a faint smile. "He's the heir to Bellavue." That generated a bit of interest not just from Sephiroth but from the other centaurs. Sora glanced around uneasily and saw most of the centaurs looking at them were female. If centaurs were like horses, that made sense. With real horses there was usually only one adult male to a herd. There were children too and Sora smiled faintly as he saw plenty of little buckskins. Apparently color genetics were pretty much the same.

"I see." Sephiroth said slowly and seemed to think about it a moment. "Bring him to the manor. He might prove useful." Sora hoped the centaur was thinking about ransoming him back to his family. His father would be glad to pay to have him safely returned. "Axel! Go with him."

"Righty ho." Another teenage centaur trotted out and Sora looked him over curiously. He had the typical awkward appearance of a two year old colt but he was a sorrel chestnut, shining and clean with a coat like new minted copper. It went a bit oddly with his flaming red hair and bright green eyes, but Roxas vaguely supposed it was the closest equivalent horse color. His tail was chopped off exactly the same as Roxas'. "Where's Roxas gotten to?"

"Who knows?" Riku lowered his voice as Sephiroth left. "He got in a huff because I wouldn't let him eat the kid and took off." Axel sighed and shook his head.

"He's going to get in trouble again… hey there kiddo, my name's Axel!" The redhead grinned at him cheerfully and offered him a hand. Sora shook it with a smile, noticing that he was wearing a very simple leather vest. Riku's vest was dirty but far more ornate, beaded with little claws worked in. "I'm boy-king's bonded servant, so you know. That means I make him tea and clean him off and stuff."

"Oh shove it Axel. I brushed you this morning." Riku said mildly as the redhead grinned and Sora looked at them wide eyed. "It's a long story. The short of it is that he and Roxas and several mares were given to father as tribute after Roxas' father died. That's why Roxas is a little ratty sometimes, although it was his own brother who gave him to us."

"He's just got worms." Axel said cheerfully and Riku laughed, punching the redhead playfully on the shoulder. "Ow! Hey, race you back to the manor!" Axel took off galloping and Sora only had time to grab onto Riku's vest before the silver haired centaur took off in hot pursuit. Sora gasped at the feeling of the air flowing over him, the tremendous speed of the run. He'd known centaurs could run much faster than regular horses but he'd never experienced it before. Then he got his balance and laughed. If only he had a horse like this at home! His friends would all envy him.

"Had fun?" Riku said teasingly to Sora as he slowed, reaching the house. Axel had beaten them and was laughing. "Ah, hush long legs! I have extra weight."

"But you're the great heir to the throne where I'm just a chestnut mongrel! You're supposed to be better." Axel chided him teasingly as Riku snorted and looked at Sora. Sora smiled back, sliding down off Riku's back. He was sure he should be walking now.

"It was fun. I wish I had a horse that fast at home." Sora said what he was thinking and winced as Riku looked a little pained and Axel laughed. "Um, sorry."

"I'll take it as a compliment." Riku said with a smile, ruffling his hair. "Come on in kiddo." Sora glanced around the manor and was impressed by the size of it. But then, it was designed to accommodate centaurs. It would have to be bigger.

The manor was furnished in soft, light wood with cheerful oil paintings on the walls. There were little potted trees with huge blossoms that Sora tentatively identified as orange trees. The floor was plush carpet that mimicked grass and was equally kind on hooves and bare feet. The two centaur boys carefully wiped their feet on the welcome mat and Sora took off his shoes, placing them off to the side. Riku frowned as he saw that.

"Actually, Axel, could you grab those?" Axel obligingly picked them up as Riku looked at a surprised Sora. "I just know someone will step on them and ruin them if we leave them here. And while I'm sure our leather workers could eventually figure out human shoes it probably shouldn't be urgent."

"Oh." Sora hesitated then made a suggestion. "Humans use a little rack sometimes so the shoes don't get lost." Riku tilted his head to one side then nodded.

"Not a bad idea if it turns out your going to be here a while. " Riku doubted he would be though and it made him feel rather sad. Sora was a cute little kid with his spiky, chocolate brown hair and sunkissed little face. And the blue eyes were darling. "Come on, you need to meet my mom."

"I do?" Sora frowned, taking Riku's hand and Axel laughed as the silver hair smiled.

"You do. Dad runs the place, theoretically, but if mother decides you don't belong you'll be out of here in a hot minute. The boss mare can always overrule the herd stallion." Sora blinked at that piece of information. Although that did fit in with what he knew of the centaurs on the mainland. There were always far more females than males and while most females were very subservient to the alpha male, the boss mare was a different matter entirely.

They walked into through the mansion and finally into a very wide, feminine room. There were sheer, pink curtains on the walls and little stands holding more flowers. But the main part of the room was taken up with spinning equipment. Two centaur mares were kneeling on cushions in front of spinning wheels, drawing out the cloth with intense concentration. Sora gasped as he saw the beautiful, multi-colored fibres. He knew that kind of thread!

"Shimmerwool! You make shimmerwool?" He blushed as the two females looked up, startled. One was an exquisitely beautiful female with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her horse half was a palomino tobiano, with large patches of white. The girl beside her was almost a copy of her but younger and without the tobiano markings.

"Indeed we do." The elder mare carefully tied off her work and stood, pacing towards him. Sora held his ground although he couldn't help but feel intimidated. She was mature but not old, and had to be Sephiroth's mate and the boss mare of the centaurs. "I'm Elegance. You are?"

"Uh, I'm Sora." She smiled at him and he blushed a little before adding. "That's a pretty name. It suits you." He didn't think he'd ever seen such an elegant centaur in his whole life. Instead of the leather vest Riku and Axel were wearing, she was wearing a pink top decorated around the hem with shimmerwool embroidery. Her daughter was wearing something similar, but instead of flowing it was crimped at the edges and instead of embroidery, she had large mother of pearl buttons.

"Thank you." Elegance smiled again before glancing at the younger mare. She was fighting back her curiosity but clearly it was going to kill her soon. "This is Namine. Riku, what is going on?" She turned her attention away from the tongue-tied little boy to her son. Riku quickly explained the situation and she frowned before nodding. "Well, he's welcome in the home as long as he's useful. Hm… do you know how to garden child?" She asked Sora who blinked.

"Yes. My mother loved to garden." He said confidently. "And so did Aunt Aeris." He'd spent almost a month every year with his aunt, despite the long travel to get there and she'd had him weeding and pruning right beside her.

"Excellent. Riku, get him some gloves and introduce him to Marluxia. I'm sure he'll be a valuable addition to the workforce… what?" She asked her son, who was frowning.

"He's only ten mother. Just a little colt. We shouldn't have him working all the day in the hot sun. Could he join me in my tutor lessons? He might have valuable knowledge of the mainland." Riku asked as he squeezed Sora's hand. He thought the kind of work Elegance was suggesting would be too hard for the child to do all day. His mother thought about it a moment then nodded.

"An excellent suggestion. The time you spend practicing with weapons he can spend on the garden. Now, if you'll excuse us?" Namine was already going back to her wool. Once the process was started it simply couldn't wait. Riku nodded.

"Yes mother, thank you." They all stepped out of the room and Sora looked up as Axel poked him in the shoulder.

"She likes you." The redhead told him with a smile. "She thinks you're cute I bet. Riku sure does." Axel dodged as Riku tried to shove him. "Haha, too slow!"

"Axel!" Riku said, exasperated. "Give me those shoes and… and make us some tea!" The chestnut centaur crowed with laughter and tossed him the shoes before dashing off as Riku sighed. "He has way too much energy for me. I don't know how Roxas can stand it." Roxas was closer to the redhead than he was although Riku liked them both. Although there was always a bit of distance, especially with Roxas. The blonde resented him and Riku couldn't really blame him although it was no one's fault except maybe Roxas' brother.

"So are we going to have tea?" Sora asked innocently and made Riku snort.

"No. That's just code for go do something useful… or wack off, whichever is easier." Sora looked confused at that and Riku decided not to explain. "I don't have any lessons today so let me introduce you to Marly." Riku found him some gloves first then took him outside.

Marluxia turned out to be a beautiful black stallion with white markings. He had many mares working under him and their duties were to tend the gardens in the back of the manor. Sora gaped as he saw it. This place was like a farm! Although there was no grain being grown, just an herb garden and an ornamental flower garden and a whole lot of fruit trees. The orchard was pretty impressive and Sora thought he could spot some nut trees in there as well. It took a bit of work to find Marluxia and Sora was riding Riku again when he trotted up to the other male. Marluxia was looking at a cherry tree and frowning.

"This isn't – oh, Riku. What can I do for you Prince?" Sora blinked at that title. Was Sephiroth King of the centaurs? That didn't seem quite right though.

"I have a helper for you." Marluxia turned to look, curious, and lifted his eyebrows at the little boy on Riku's back. "He says he knows a bit about plants. He's going to be joining me for my tutor lessons but we thought he could help you the rest of the time."

"Oh really?" Marluxia looked Sora over and slowly smiled. "He's small and delicate. I think he'd do well in the herb garden. Too many of the mares aren't careful where they put their feet." A single hoof could do a ton of damage to a growing plant and the herb garden didn't have as much room to move around as the orchard. "Let me show you child." Marluxia abandoned the cherry tree, cantering off and letting Riku follow behind him. Riku started to pace for a moment before breaking into a canter as well.

"Sorry. I just like to walk like that." He apologized and Sora laughed.

"It's okay!" It wasn't easy for him to sit that pacing rhythm, but Riku was a centaur. He normally only worried about his own comfort when he walked. "I'm just glad you're letting me ride." Everything was very spread out, although that wasn't surprising since a pleasant walk for a centaur was a bit of a hike for a human. The centaurs did everything on a bigger scale.

"It's no problem." Soon Riku was watching as Marluxia gave Sora a quick tutorial on how to tend the herb garden. Sora took to it easily and Riku decided to fetch the boy a hat. Sora giggled as he ended up with a large straw hat with a chunk torn out of one side. "Axel stepped on it. He can be clumsy sometimes."

"Oh, thank you." Sora smiled up at him, his blue eyes shining. This felt a lot like the time he'd spent with Aeris and he couldn't help but feel warm and secure. Riku and Axel were both nice, and so was Elegance. Roxas and Sephiroth were a bit worrying but he was sure he was safe.

As he started weeding, Sora wondered how long he would be staying. Surely his father would send someone to get him soon?

Surely.


	2. Prince to Servant

Sora quickly fit in on the Isle of Magic.

Riku's lessons with his tutors were a lot of fun for Sora. The centaur was actually a little behind him, since the centaurs just didn't school as intensively as Sora was used to. Also, their knowledge of the outside world really was limited. He sometimes got to teach Riku a bit about human society.

In return, Riku taught him more about centaurs. To Sora it was fascinating.

"So yeah… we're not much like humans really. Father is the King of the Isle, in a way, but it's pretty odd by human standards." Riku sipped his tea thoughtfully. "Father directly rules this town and four villages. Each village has a head stallion but they're directly subservient to him. That's about the maximum any centaur stallion can hold directly. However, the other head stallions on the Isle are all indirectly subservient. What that means is they can ask us for help and sometimes send us tribute. Roxas and Axel were part of a tribute gift. Basically, when Roxas dad died and his brother took over, their clan was put in a weak position. To suck up to us and discourage raiding from other stallions, they sent the mares and boys. Seph was pleased."

"Why Axel though?" Sora wondered. Axel clearly didn't have the same father as Roxas and didn't mind being a servant where the blonde resented it a bit. Riku laughed.

"Oh, Axel! He was Roxas' servant before the two of them were sent here. He came from a completely different clan originally." Riku sighed. "So I guess it's not hard to see why Roxas resents me. But it's stupid. This is about the best they could expect. If we held to the old customs they wouldn't be happy at all."

"Old customs?" Sora asked but Riku shook his head firmly.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Although Sora was used to regular horses so the idea of gelding probably wouldn't horrify him as much as it did most male centaurs. Still, he was awfully young for the gruesome facts. Sora pouted and someone else walked in.

"Did I hear my name?" Roxas grabbed a sugar cookie, popping it in his mouth. "I was wondering if you wanted to go fishing when the cooks let Axel go." He and Axel were kept busy when Riku was getting his lessons. Riku brightened at the thought.

"Sure! You want to come Sora?" He asked the boy who nodded eagerly. Riku didn't spend nearly as much time in lessons as he had, back in Bellavue, but Sora liked that a lot. They had far more time to just play.

It didn't take long for Riku to pry Axel away from the cooks and soon they were all trotting down to the beach. Sora rode on Axel this time and found that the redhead had a smooth ambling gait. Roxas was cantering ahead and stopped to rear for a moment.

"Hey look, a ship!" Axel reared too to get a better look and Sora had to grab onto his vest to hold on. Then the redhead remembered he was there and thumped back to the ground.

"Oh sorry. A wreck! Let's go see." Sora winced, wondering if it was the ship he'd travelled on. But it seemed rather late for that to wash ashore. Riku galloped off with Roxas in hot pursuit.

As it turned out, it wasn't his ship. It was an ancient wreck that had been caught on the coral reefs and part of it had finally broken off and drifted to shore. The boys all had fun hunting through the remains for anything interesting although they didn't really find much except driftwood. Of course, for young boys that had many charms.

"Ahoy you scurvy dog! Make him walk the plank!" Axel waved a piece of wood like a sword and grinned. Sora had a chunk too and laughed as Riku snorted.

"Make me fire hair!" Soon they were engaged in a mock swordfight and Riku was hopelessly outmatched, to his dismay. "Hey, no fair, it's like you have two extra hands!" Sora was good enough at riding bareback that he wasn't hampering Axel's movements much and he could strike out whenever Riku got a bit too close.

"Tough on you hey?" Axel said with a grin. Riku finally lost his sword and gave up.

"I yield! Spare my life, oh mighty pirate and I'll give you many handjobs." The crème centaur knelt in the dirt and Axel laughed.

"It'll take more than that – hey, where's Roxas?" Axel suddenly noticed they were missing the blonde and Riku frowned, glancing around as he stood.

"I don't know. I didn't see him go, did you?" He asked Sora. Sora shook his head, sliding off Axel's back. They searched around the wreck and it didn't take them long to find the blonde palomino. He was sprawled out on the ground unconscious, his legs tangled together.

"Roxas!" Axel immediately knelt by his friend and tried to wake him. Roxas didn't respond at all, not even with a twitch. "Roxas?" Axel checked his breathing and pulse and looked a bit relieved. "He's alive. But what happened?"

"I don't know but it looks like he was looking at this." Riku picked up something, yelped and abruptly collapsed. He fell the opposite direction that Roxas had and Sora gasped before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him so his face was out of the water. The thing he'd picked up, a dark iron ball, went rolling as Axel stared.

"Uh, okay. Don't touch that." Axel said before glancing down at Roxas. "Lizard piss! Are they going to wake up? We can't carry them both." Axel stood up and pranced in place for a moment, trying to think. "Uh… here." He pulled out his knife and offered it to Sora who blinked and took it. "You guard them while I go get help. Try not to let anything eat them okay?"

"Okay!" Sora said more bravely than he felt. He was only a child. If something big enough to eat centaurs decided it wanted a meal he was going to have a hard time stopping it. But Axel took off at a gallop and Sora took a deep breath, standing guard over the two centaurs. Axel would be back soon with help.

So it proved. Axel came back quickly with Sephiroth and several other males as well as a large black mare. Sora looked at her curiously, feeling vastly relieved as she began checking over the two boys and issuing instructions. This had to be a medic of some sort and possibly a witch as well. She pushed the ball into a bag with a stick, carefully tying up the strings before hanging it at her belt.

"They both appear to be fine. Some kind of magical shock." She said to Sephiroth who had been watching impatiently. "It's a good thing the human didn't touch it, it would probably have killed him." Sora blinked at that but Riku had already explained that centaurs were magical. Although that was fairly obvious really. How could they be so fast and powerful without magic? "I'll have to analyze this."

"See to it. Suli, Axel, Curren and Vale, carry the boys' home." Sephiroth's eyed fell on him and Sora looked down. The head stallion always intimidated him. "Child. Come here." Sora bit his lip but obediently walked over then blinked as Sephiroth knelt. "Get on. I will bring you back." Sephiroth started off at a fast pace and Sora winced. The gait was identical to Riku's pace but Sephiroth wasn't changing it to help him. "I've had some word from Bellavue. They're very interested in getting you back." Sephiroth said casually and Sora brightened.

"My father! That would be wonderful." Although he wasn't sure exactly how they would get him back. Probably magical teleportation or maybe a ship that was specially fortified to make it the Isle. The waters were so very unsafe. Sephiroth laughed and Sora felt uneasy. He'd never heard the head stallion laugh before and something about it wasn't right.

"Oh, I'm sure it would be." Sora swallowed at the dark amusement in Sephiroth's rich voice then shook his head. He had to be imagining things. He'd be back with his mother and father soon. He slid off Sephiroth's back as soon as they reached the house and glanced back. The other centaurs were having a challenging time carrying the two boys but they were managing it. Axel gave him a tired grin as they came up. Roxas was stirring and groaning, making their job a bit more difficult. When they set him down he groggily climbed to his feet, swaying until Axel steadied him. Riku was still unconscious.

Sora went with the helpers and gently petting Riku's hair as he was set down on a bed in the infirmary. The manor had a very large place for anyone who was injured, and there was equipment there that Sora vaguely recognized from working with his father's horses. Hoof trimming tools, slings for injured centaurs and other things that were beyond his experience. Riku groaned and shook his head, blinking at Sora.

"What happened?" His voice sounded slurred and his eyes were a bit unfocused. His ears were both pointing directly to the side, making Sora smile. They looked very silly like that.

"We're not sure, Prince. You took a jolt of magical energy." The mare told him, carefully checking him out with practiced hands and magical senses. "But you seem to be fine." Then she moved onto Roxas, who was still looking dazed, and gave him the same treatment. "You do as well. When you're ready you can leave but if you feel any ill effects come back immediately." She frowned then looked at Axel and Sora. "Could the two of you keep a close watch on them? You'll be excused from any chores." She wanted to make sure there would be someone to raise an alarm if either of the young centaur collapsed. Axel nodded.

"Sure." He said amiably. Stay with Roxas or work in the kitchen? That was a slam dunk. Sora nodded, helping Riku up a bit. The centaur was just a bit wobbly not really in danger of falling over. Which was good since centaurs weighed even more than horses. If Riku ever fell on him, he would be crushed. Riku took a few tentative steps and seemed to firm up a little.

"Why don't we go sit in the garden?" Axel suggested. The infirmary smelled like antiseptic. Riku and Roxas both nodded, too unsettled to make any suggestions themselves. Soon all four of them were in the gardens. Sora sat on a sturdy, waterproof cushion while the centaurs kneeled on similar ones. That was how the centaurs sat and rested for a while, although Sora had observed that they usually slept standing up like real horses.

Sora found himself relaxing and enjoying the sun. He'd always had a tan but now he was really getting a good one from all his time working in the gardens. He felt a hand ruffling his hair and looked up to see Riku smiling at him.

"You're cute for a human." The crème centaur commented and Sora blushed before rallying.

"And you're nice for a horse!" Riku laughed as Axel grinned and Roxas smiled. The chestnut colt pulled himself to his feet and cantered off, coming back a few moments later with a couple blossoms from the garden.

"Hey, have a sniff guys." Riku and Roxas both took a flower although Riku shook his head with a smile.

"If Marluxia catches you pulling off flowers like that, he'll cut off your hair." Axel looked appalled and grabbed his red mane as Roxas laughed and put an arm around his shoulders. Riku passed his flower to Sora who sniffed it and sighed at the unearthly fragrance. There were amazing things to be found on the Isle of Magic.

Although he was still looking forward to going home. Riku, Axel and Roxas were all really nice but Sora wanted to see his family again.

It was days before Sephiroth called him and Riku to a meeting. Sora was almost beside himself with happiness as he walked into the main meeting room of the manor. Surely Sephiroth had reached an agreement with his father and was going to send him home! But then his happiness faded a bit as he saw the smile on Sephiroth's face and the anger on Elegance's. Elegance really seemed very fond of him, why would she be upset that he was leaving? She hadn't seemed like the kind of person who would be selfish to him.

"Well, Sora." Sephiroth said smoothly. "We've been in communications with the government of Bellavue. They've offered us quite a price for your return, which we are considering. What do you think?"

"I really want to see my dad again!" Sora said happily as Riku glanced between his mother and father. Elegance groaned and buried her face in her hands as Sephiroth actually grinned. "…What?" He stared as Elegance suddenly whirled and glared at the herd stallion.

"No!" She said loudly and Sora felt hurt and betrayed. Why would Elegance want to keep him away from his family. "This is a farce Sephiroth! I won't allow it!" Sephiroth seemed mostly amused by her defiance.

"I am the herd stallion. You owe me obedience." He said calmly but Riku knew that wasn't really the case. The boss mare was actually more powerful than the head stallion in a lot of ways. If she decided the herd stallion was no longer worthy of his place and convinced the mares to back her, he'd be out with hoof prints on his behind the next day. But Riku knew that wasn't going to happen. Sephiroth was arguing with Elegance because he liked seeing her fired up, not because he really wanted to win. Her glare could have scorched the finish off furniture.

"Blow it up your bung hole!" She retorted and he laughed. Then she turned to Sora and trotted over to him, kneeling in front of the startled boy so they were almost at the same height. "Sora, I'm very sorry to have to tell you this. There's been a revolution in Bellavue. That was why your father was sending you to your aunt." Sora stared at her and gripped Riku's hand tightly, feeling like his world was falling apart. "Your mother and father are dead. The current government of Bellavue wants to execute you… I'm very sorry." Riku was aghast and Sora looked about ready to cry.

"Father! We can't sell him back for that! That's sick!" He protested. Even at the worst of times, centaurs traded as tribute weren't killed. "He's just a colt!" And killing the young was unthinkable. Centaurs weren't really that fertile, not as much as humans and certainly not as much as horses. Sephiroth sighed.

"I know. It's so sad though. A King's ransom, they offered." Sephiroth's tone turned amused. "My sources tell me they're having trouble with rumors of a lost prince. No doubt they want his head to stifle any bards and dreamers… well. Little lost prince. Whatever shall we do with you?" Sora swallowed as green eyes looked him over.

"I want him for my bond-servant." Riku said suddenly and Sora felt very grateful, moving closer to the crème colt. He knew how Axel and Roxas lived and it seemed like a perfectly good life. Certainly a lot better than being handed over to his enemies for… Sora shuddered. He knew a bit about what could happen to children in the hands of enemies, although he hadn't wanted to. A few of his history novels had gotten graphic. "Wait, what about his aunt? Has she been offering to ransom him?" Sora's hopes briefly rose before Sephiroth shook his head.

"My observers seem to think that the current government of Bellavue has made threats of war if she dares harbor him." He said calmly. "And they would make similar threats to us, I imagine, if it would be even remotely believable. But Natali is a small nation and would be very vulnerable to attack." Sora swallowed and nodded. Bellavue had quite a fleet and it wouldn't be hard to raze Natali. It would be very hard to hold it afterwards but a raid would be extremely destructive. "Aeris has her own people to think of." Sephiroth and Elegance could both understand that. Sora sniffed and nodded again.

"I w-wouldn't mind being Riku's servant." He said as firmly as he could and looked up as Riku squeezed his hand. The older boy smiled at him and Sora smiled back bravely. Elegance gently ruffled his hair for a moment before standing.

"Then it's settled. You'll be staying as Riku's bond-servant." She hesitated a moment. "Normally the mark of that is a cut off tail but… your hair is already short. I really don't know." That made Sora worry. They weren't going to brand him or something, were they? He knew some of the centaurs had brands on their hindquarters although he wasn't sure what that signified.

"Pft! Mother, he's the only human on the Isle. It's not like he needs something else to differentiate him." Riku said and Elegance smiled, a touch relieved. Sephiroth spoke up smoothly.

"You're quite right. And if we need to we can have him marked later. For now, take him out and inform the rest of the manor of his change of status. But keep him with you for lessons. The tutors say he's most useful." Sephiroth approved of the added depth Sora was giving to Riku's education. Learning about humans was never wasted.

It was always good to know about potential enemies.


	3. Home is Where the Heart Is

For a long time, Sora cried himself to sleep. He'd loved his mother and father very much and they were just… gone. The centaurs noticed and Riku tried to comfort him but there was little they could do. They'd made a human bed for him but the centaurs slept standing so there was no one who could hold him at night. Although Sora wasn't a baby. He would survive.

And he did. Gradually he recovered from the blow and went on with his life. It was a bit strange, knowing he wasn't the heir to anything anymore but it didn't make much of a practical difference. All his short life, he'd done what his father and mother wanted. If anything, doing the same for Riku was easier. Riku didn't mind if he wasn't learning fast enough or being the perfect prince. Riku just wanted a friend.

Sora was definitely doing better than Roxas. Sometimes, with Axel's help, the blonde played pranks that seemed designed to annoy Riku. Sora wasn't sure why. Until he happened to overhear the chestnut and palomino talking.

"No!" Axel stamped a hoof as Roxas looked stubborn. "This is stupid Roxas!"

"So you're not going to help me?" Roxas asked tautly as Sora peeked into the room. Axel scowled, his cropped tail swishing.

"I didn't say that. But I'm begging you to find something else to do. This'll piss off Riku and it's not like you even want the Kanui roots!" Axel stamped a hoof again, looking aggravated. "Why do you want to do this?"

"Because!" Roxas shouted and Axel tried to hush him. Then the blonde continued, his tone lower but more ragged. "Because I have to, okay? I just have to."

"No, you don't!" Axel hissed. "You know, if we made nice to him we could have it pretty good here. We could be his right hand men, we could have mares when we grow up, we could have all the stuff you should have had. Why are you so bent on pissing him off? Are you just trying to make life miserable for me?"

"No! I just… I don't want mares. I want _you_." Roxas tone turned bitter as Axel blinked at him, his horse-like ears pointed to the side in confusion. "And you like him. You like him better than me – mrph!" Sora gaped as he saw Axel grip Roxas' head and yank the other centaur into a kiss. Roxas struggled for a moment then put his arms around Axel, reciprocating the affection. When the two parted they were both breathing heavily and Sora could see the intensity in Axel's eyes.

"Riku's the guy in charge but that does _not_ mean I like him better than you." Axel stroked a bit of hair out of Roxas face and stared deeply into his blue eyes. "Is that what this is about? You're worried I won't be yours if you don't own me?" Roxas made a sound that was close to a sob and Axel hugged him tightly. "You're so stupid. You've been doing all this to make me prove I like you better than Riku?"

"M – Maybe." Roxas said, his voice a bit choked. "Axel… it's… how can you care for me the way I care for you? You were my bond-servant and I was so nasty to you sometimes –" Axel silenced Roxas again with a kiss, this one more gentle.

"I'll prove it to you." Axel said, his voice heavy with desire and Sora felt confused as the chestnut moved around Roxas then reached under him. Roxas drew a sharp breath and lowered his head slightly. Sora couldn't see what Axel was doing to him but he could see the way Roxas' lips were parted and the way his breathing speeded up. Then Roxas suddenly grumbled and grabbed Axel's tail. The chestnut laughed as Roxas pulled his bottom half close and reached under him. Sora was still at a loss as to what was going on but suddenly figured it out as Axel shifted.

_Oh!_ Face going bright red, Sora beat a quick retreat. They were touching each other! He knew about handjobs of course, the centaur boys made plenty of sexual wisecracks and Sora knew what was entailed… but it hadn't occurred to him that they would really do it. Was that normal for them? But Sora had to admit that he had no idea how common this sort of thing was with humans either. He was only ten and that was still very young. Sora was completely oblivious to his surroundings as he thought about it and almost ran into Riku.

"Sora? You okay?" Riku was immediately concerned about Sora's wide eyed, spacey look. Sora blinked at him.

"Uh… I'm fine. Riku?" Sora chewed his lip for a moment as Riku looked at him, confused. "D – Do centaurs give each other handjobs a lot?" Riku blinked and then snorted, a bit relieved. This was the kind of thing he could definitely handle.

"Not really. Let's go to your room and we can talk about it." Riku had gotten Sora to describe human furniture and had the carpenters make a chair and desk for him, so he could do work for their tutors. As well as a tall stool for him when they were having lessons. Centaur level tables were too high for him otherwise. Riku watched, amused as Sora took a seat and looked at him, blushing a bit. "You saw something I'm guessing? Well, it's like this." Riku paused to think a moment. "Our females only go into heat three days out of the month. That's the only time they're receptive. We don't do recreational mating like humans. And if they get pregnant they're not receptive at all until the foal is born. Now… the dominant stallions like father have a great deal of control over who gets to mate and with what female." Sora blinked at that. "The more dominant stallions get the most females. Sephiroth has a lot of foals on the ground, although since I'm the one by the boss mare I'll inherit his position." That was a large part due to training and expectation. Elegance had given him and Namine her alpha attitude as babies.

"So there are a lot of frustrated stallions?" Sora could see how the subservient stallions wouldn't really be too happy with this. Riku nodded.

"Somewhat. Dad has to give every stallion some chances to mate or he'd have trouble. But we are more hot blooded than the mares, which is good in combat but frustrating the rest of the time. So… we do sometimes satisfy each other." Riku grimaced and shrugged. "The really old customs… hm, I suppose you might as well know. Kids like Axel and Roxas would sometimes be gelded and used as, ah, surrogates." Sora made a small 'ew' sound and Riku sighed. "I know. It's terrible, especially since anal sex doesn't really work that well for us. It can be pretty painful if you're not really careful. Most don't bother with it." Riku was vaguely aware it was different for humans but for centaurs it just wasn't worth the effort. Unless you didn't care about your partner, anyway.

"Oh, I see." Sora nodded and jumped up, hugging the centaur for a moment. "Thanks Riku." Riku was like an older brother to him, strong and smart. Riku laughed and hugged him back for a moment.

"No thanks needed. If you have any questions just let me know." Sora smiled and nodded again. "Want to come fishing again?"

"Sure! Let's go see if Roxas and Axel are done." Sora said happily and Riku flipped his ears in surprise then choked.

"Wait, is THAT who you… hah!" Riku seemed mightily amused and Sora blushed. He hadn't meant to tell Riku that. "Sure, let's see if they're done." Riku was happy the two had finally admitted the way they felt about each other. Emotional attachments between colts and stallions were fairly common and nothing to be ashamed about.

Maybe Roxas would be happier with his feelings out. Riku hoped so.

* * *

Time passed and things gradually began to change. Sora grew taller while Riku began filling out into his adult shape. Roxas and Axel grew too, Axel turning out to be a very swift and agile runner with beautiful movement. Roxas was almost as nice but smaller and more compact. All the centaurs were graceful and well-built, but Sora thought they were particularly beautiful.

But the one who really captured his dreams was Riku. The crème stallion was turning into a reflection of his handsome sire, but with a kinder nature, particularly to his best friends. Sora loved watching him gallop and play fight with a wooden sword. Then one day he made a fateful suggestion.

"Riku?" Sora chewed his lip, wondering how to phrase this. He knew Riku might not like it. "I was thinking. You're being trained to fight, right?" Of course he knew that. Riku blinked and nodded, not sure where Sora was going with this. "Can I learn too?"

"Huh?" Riku was taken aback at the request. "There wouldn't be much point to it, except maybe for manning the walls of the manor. In an open field you'd be stomped to death." Sora was just too small and in a battle the centaurs wouldn't hesitate to run him over.

"Well, actually, I was thinking about that. Do you remember the time on the beach that thing zapped you?" Riku nodded. "You said fighting Axel with me on his back was like fighting a centaur with four hands. If – If you let me ride you…" Sora looked into Riku's face worriedly. He knew a lot of the centaurs didn't much like him riding Riku. Centaurs were very conscious of status and when he'd been a Prince it had been fine but not as much when he wasn't. Riku frowned and Sora knew he had to be thinking about that.

"Hmm, maybe. We can at least ask." Riku wasn't sure his trainers would go for it. But maybe they would. Any kind of advantage in battle was good.

As it turned out they were dubious but willing to give it a try. Sora had to learn almost on his own though. The same movements that worked for Riku didn't work for the human on his back. But Sora got the hang of holding on and striking out as Riku practiced and the trainers admitted that it made him much harder to fight. After several months of training they were both pleased with the result. Although Sephiroth wasn't nearly as amused.

"If it didn't show signs of working so well, I would forbid it." Sora overheard Sephiroth talking to Riku as he worked in the herb garden. The centaurs sometimes forgot that sound carried very far with the windows open. "I makes you look… domesticated." Sephiroth's distaste was obvious. For a moment Sora was worried before he heard Riku laugh.

"Mama would love that!" Sephiroth snorted a laugh and Riku's voice turned more sober. "I don't care if the stallions privately deride it. But if they mock me in public I'll stamp on their faces. And I know the mares approve." The mares were in favor of anything that would likely keep their menfolk alive and they mostly thought male dignity was silly anyway.

"Hmm, they would. Especially your mother. Very well. We might have need soon – " To Sora's disappointment the wind changed and the sound was broken up. He sighed and went back to his gardening. Marluxia was pleased with the condition of the herb garden but it did require constant work. He was just finishing up his work when Riku trotted out of the house.

"Hey Sora! How are the Kanui roots coming?" Sora grinned up at the centaur. He knew Riku loved the spicy orange roots. They could be cut and dried, then candied into a kind of gum. Sora didn't like it but Riku chewed it every chance he got.

"Pretty good. They're getting bigger, I think a few will be ready next week." There were still some left from last year but they were running out. Riku knelt down and helped him weed, to Sora's surprise. Then centaurs all preferred not to work in the herb garden, kneeling was a bit of a strain for them and bending over for long periods was also difficult. It didn't help that they had to be very careful where they put their feet.

"I thought I should tell you. It's not a secret or anything but Sephiroth wouldn't think to let you know." Riku said casually and Sora glanced at him curiously as he yanked out another weed. The weeds seemed to try to come back every day so he always had to stay on top of it. "We've been getting a lot of nasty-grams from Bellavue. Apparently the current government wants you back badly."

"Why? What have I done to them?" Sora couldn't help but sound bitter. He was mostly past the grief but nothing could remove the pain of losing his family. He looked up as Riku gently patted him on the back.

"Nothing. It's just the fact that everyone knows you're still alive." Riku shook his head, looking at the smaller human in concern. "Sora, Dad's been trying to find out a bit about Bellavue. He's a touch concerned they might try something. So I know a bit about why your father was overthrown… it's not very flattering though. Do you want to know?" Sora bit his lip. As far as he'd known his father had been a great man and father. But then, he'd been a pampered palace pet. What did he know about how the common people lived?

"Please tell me." He wanted to know even if it would hurt a bit. Riku nodded.

"Well, your father was a nice man. He was also very agreeable. Too agreeable." Riku sighed as he thought about it. His own father had many failings but that was certainly not one of them. "He seemed to think he could come to an accommodation with the Tharish and their religion. He actually thought about converting and that really pissed people off." Sora frowned at that. He had heard his father talk about the tenants of the Tharish religion and it had sounded rather nice. "The common folk in Tharish live a lot worse than they did in Bellavue. People were afraid he'd institute a tyranny like they have in Tharish or try to merge the countries. And he might have done the second."

"I – I suppose." Sora actually could see that happening. Especially if the Tyrant of Tharish had a daughter for him to marry. The countries had the same language and much the same traditions. Even the religions were related. "I couldn't see him being a tyrant though." His father had just been too nice for that. Riku nodded.

"Sephiroth doesn't think so either, but a lot of the common folk wouldn't have known anything about your father." Riku found another weed and pulled it, frowning. "They always grow so fast… yes. Well anyway, your father realized he wasn't very popular and tried to launch a public relations campaign explaining how nice the Tharish religion is and also weakened the border against them to fund it. You can imagine what people started to say about that. A group of ambitious nobles started fomenting the rebellion and finally led a coup. The person on the throne now is Xemnas."

"Xemnas?!?" Sora felt stunned by that revelation. "B-But he was father's first advisor!" Riku nodded somberly.

"And he was the one your father depended on for advice and most of the information passed through his hands." Riku shook his head. "Exactly the person who could lead your father the wrong way. That's the difference between your father and mine. Sephiroth would never be deceived by someone like that." His father had a mind like a steel trap and was a suspicious bastard on top of it. Riku thought the odds of his father being mislead like that were less than zero. "Well, unless someone kicked him in the head a lot maybe. But the mares would notice." Sora smiled weakly at that and Riku cuddled him a bit. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. But that still doesn't explain why Xemnas wants me dead." He was just a little boy on a far away, magical island. What threat could he be? Riku frowned.

"Part of it is pure bad luck for Xemnas. After he took over the Tharish launched an attack and managed to steal the Western provinces. Then there was a plague… he had to do some really unpopular things to get it under control. And if your father was too weak Xemnas verges on being too ruthless. He's like… like Sephiroth without Elegance." His mother acted as his father's conscience a lot of the time and since she was the boss mare he generally yielded to her in the end. Of course, she was fairly ruthless too and generally picked her battles carefully. "There have been a few rebellions and he's crushed them ruthlessly but that's only driven the remainders underground. Some of them are very capable and he's clearly having trouble getting a grip on them now. And the story of a lost prince keeps going around. If you ever came back it would be easy to organize a rebellion around you."

"Oh." Sora said quietly as he looked down at his hands for a moment. His gloves were covered in dirt from the weeds. "Riku, do you think I should go back?" The thought of getting revenge for his mother and father was appealing. It had been one thing to just imagine a peasant rebellion but to know his father had been betrayed by someone close to him really hurt.

"Please no." Sora looked up, startled, as Riku put an arm around him. Aquamarine eyes caught blue in an intense moment. "I would miss you so much. And you would probably die." Riku hated to think of that. "Although if you really want to, I – I wouldn't stop you." It killed him to say that but he wouldn't stop Sora if he wanted to leave the Isle and go back to his own kind. Sora swallowed hard and hugged Riku.

"I want to stay. But I'm human. Am I ever going to really fit in?" He said, his voice a bit muffled against Riku's leather vest. He was human among the centaurs. How could it work? But Riku's soft murmur was comforting.

"Sure you will. The mares think you're cute and you're not a threat to the stallions. It's weird, but there's only one of you… you'll always be my best friend and companion Sora. Always." Riku laughed softly. "Although I can't offer you mares when you grow up." That was one of the big things bond-servants to a powerful stallion could look forward too, extra chances at mating. Sora sniffed and giggled.

"I don't want that anyway." Sora settled against Riku, comforted. "You smell nice." Riku smelled like candied Kanui root and horse. It was a very nice combination of smells, sweet and musky. There was a moment of stillness for the older boy and Sora blinked as he felt Riku gently kiss his forehead.

"You smell nice too." The centaur murmured. Sora smelled like dirt, green things and human sweat. It was strangely appealing to him despite the fact that they weren't the same species. Or maybe because they weren't the same species? Riku decided not to think about it. "We better get back to work or Marluxia will beat us both." Sora laughed at that.

"No, he'd just beat me." Which was the truth, Marluxia would never dare touch a hair on Riku's head. But he was unlikely to hurt Sora either, physically anyway. The sharp side of the pink haired centaur's tongue was dreaded far more than any beating. Sora let go of Riku with a happy smile and bent down to his work as the crème centaur helped.

The Isle was his home now.


	4. Gathering of the Clans

Sora found it very easy to keep track of time on the Isle of Magic. The centaurs used a completely different calendar than humans, because the years seemed to be longer on the Isle. But Sephiroth kept track of the human years and Riku insisted they celebrate his birthday. Sora was touched by the crème stallion's actions, especially since centaurs didn't seem to celebrate their birthdays. They did have several other holidays they celebrated though, and they were a lot of fun. So Sora knew he was fourteen and Riku was sixteen when it happened.

He knew something was off when Axel kicked the wall. The redhead was usually perky and friendly but today he was irritable and flicking his tail around like he had flies. Sora was working on a report, carefully writing on a scroll when a loud _WHAM_ startled him and almost made him drop his pen. Shocked he looked up and met green eyes.

"Sorry." Axel said half-heartedly before scratching himself. Sora blinked then tilted his head as Roxas walked in slowly. The blonde looked particularly morose at the moment and his tail was twitching too.

"What's wrong with you two?" Sora asked, perplexed. Both the centaur boys stared at him.

"Can't you smell it?" Axel asked, astonished and Roxas slapped him on the shoulder.

"Of course he can't smell it you idiot! He's human." Roxas snapped and Axel looked a little mutinous as Sora winced. He was fitting in very well now, wearing a vest and pants made out of the same leather all the centaurs wore. But no matter what, he was still human.

"Well he's lucky then. I'm hurting here!" Axel tried to rub himself against the wall then kicked it again as Roxas made a disgusted sound and pranced in place. Then Riku walked into the room and Sora was astonished. His best friend looked… horrible. It looked like he'd been yanking on his hair and biting his lip until it was red.

"We're going camping. Right now. I've packed everything." He said abruptly and the other two boys looked at each other for a moment.

"Camping! Capital idea. For three days? Four?" Axel said in relief as Riku nodded. "Let's go!"

"Can I come too?" Sora said then blinked as Riku gave him a hand up onto his back and started out. They all paused for a moment as Sephiroth stepped out of his room.

The look he gave the younger stallions made Sora feel very uneasy. It was like he was measuring them for a coffin. Riku lowered his head and the other two pranced away uneasily. Then he smiled, revealing pointed white teeth in an expression that seemed far too predatory for something that looked so much like a horse. But then, the meat eating centaurs were far more predators then prey animals.

"Leaving?" He said and Riku nodded as Axel and Roxas stayed well back. Axel was really twitching now and looking at anything but Sephiroth. "Good. Go."

"Yes father." Riku rushed past the open door and Sora caught a brief glimpse of Elegance. She had a very odd look on her face and Axel whined as he ran past. Soon they were out of the building and Riku drew a shaky breath. "It's never… never been this strong before… I feel sick. She's my mother!"

"Say what?" For a moment Sora drew a blank then remembered what Riku had told him. "Oh! Elegance is in heat?" All three centaurs were quickly trotting away and Riku choked as Axel laughed.

"Is she in heat! Is she ever in heat. God, I feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin!" Axel scratched himself again but the feelings seemed to be easing as they got farther away from Elegance. "Man. We are definitely growing up guys." Riku hid his face with one hand and Axel poked him on the shoulder. "Oh, don't feel bad about it. Remember what Seph said, it's perfectly normal to feel that way in the heat."

"I know." Riku muttered and Sora felt bad for him. He tried to imagine what it would be like to be overcome with desire for your own mother. Yuck. "A lot of the other mares will be coming into heat soon as well. It's good we're out of there." The boys were just too young to be permitted to mate, but that didn't help their maturing sexualities any when the mares went into heat.

"How does that work?" Sora said tentatively. He'd been there several years but the younger boys usually just stayed in their rooms and tended to their chores when there was a heat so he'd never asked. "I mean… Sephiroth is great, but he can't…" Sora blushed as Riku grinned.

"One stallion can do more than you think. We're tireless when a female is in heat. But no, the other stallions would pitch a fit. The females who have a favored mate will be tucking themselves away and spending time with just him, mating a few times a day. If the stallion is higher ranking he might have more than one mare to mate with, like Sephiroth. But there will also be mock fights over the mares that are completely untaken. Sephiroth will police that a bit to make sure none of the stallions get completely shut out but doing well in those fights can get you a lot more chances." Sora frowned as he thought about it. He knew by now that once the boss mare went into heat all the other mares would soon follow, which raised another question.

"I've always wondered. Who does the work when the mares are in heat?" They didn't spend all their time having sex but they were busy watching the stallions fight. Riku scratched an ear.

"The pregnant mares, the ones past childbearing, the older stallions and the real children… which included us just a few months ago… will all take care of things. They'll mostly have to feed the animals anyway. Although if there's a real disaster the mares would call everything off to take care of it. I think that happened once when there was a flood."

"It's like a light switch got turned inside of me." Roxas said softly, looking rather depressed. "I've been noticing the heat all this year but until now it never really reached me." Axel and Riku both glanced at him, a bit surprised by the tone. None of them were really thrilled with the thought that they were becoming adults but Roxas sounded really unhappy.

"What's wrong Roxy?" Axel rubbed against the smaller male for a moment and Roxas managed a smile.

"Just don't want anyone but you." Roxas slid an arm around Axel's waist, making the other centaur grin.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" Riku and Sora pretending to ignore the kissing going on behind them as they trotted up to a small lake. It was the spot they usually went camping since the water was cool and crisp. Sora slid down off Riku's back and helped Roxas and Axel pitch the tent as Riku gathered up some wood for a fire. The tent was waterproof canvas just in case it rained. Soon Riku had a fire going and Axel was investigating the packs.

"Pretty good packing with your head scrambled. Ooo, fishing poles!" Axel pulled them out and Roxas laughed, taking one. "And dried fish bait… salted goat… travel bread… shredded beets? Hah, candied kanui root, imagine that!" Riku snorted as Axel started pulling out the pans. He'd packed everything they might need for a four night trip and a lot they probably didn't. One great advantage centaurs had over humans was their carrying power. Using packs slung over their backs, a bit like saddlebags, they'd been able to carry everything easily.

"Hey Axel." Axel lifted his head as Roxas smacked him on the shoulder. "Race you around the lake!" Roxas took off galloping and Axel whooped off in hot pursuit. Riku watched them go for a smile, thinking about following but he finally decided against it. Sora couldn't keep up. Besides, the bank of the lake was muddy. What if he slipped and fell with Sora on his back? Centaurs were tough and rarely broke bones but humans were far more fragile. Riku blinked as something poked him in the side and looked down into Sora's big blue eyes and bright, happy smile.

"Want to fish?" Riku grinned and took a fishing pole.

"Fish would be nice. Grilled and served with kanui root!" Sora smiled, liking the sound of that. He didn't chew the spicy root like Riku but it did add a very pleasant tang to dishes. Soon they were standing on the edge of the lake and fishing, listening to the laughter from their friends.

It was a good time.

* * *

"Wow!" Sora stared wide-eyed at the gathering as Riku swished his tail nervously.

It was the annual gathering of the clans. There was no set time for it but the place was always the same, the great Star Meadow. Getting there had involved a long trek through the wilderness then taking a barge down the Star River. Sora had been a bit amazed to find out that centaurs had boats. Really good ones actually, built to accommodate their size and the fact that they couldn't climb the sails to take down rigging. It was all rather difficult for them but they managed and it had been a lot faster than walking.

Sephiroth had been the one to set the date and he'd picked out the time when it was hardest for humans to reach the Isle of Magic. It was late November by the human calendar and vicious storms were often scouring the ocean around them. Apparently, Sephiroth was still worried that Bellavue might try something and wanted to get this out of the way when his estate was safest. Sora felt a bit bad about it but Riku had only laughed when he mentioned it. Apparently, the tone of some of the messages had put Sephiroth's back up and the head stallion had replied in kind. Things had gone downhill from there.

The gathering quickly distracted him from thinking about that. Great tents of dozens of colors had been erected and centaurs were everywhere. Flocks of sheep and other animals had been herded in from the nearer estates to provide food, and those from farther estates like Sephiroth would be making payment to those clans for their hospitality. Sora tried to guess how many centaurs were there and had to give up. A lot was the best estimate he could make.

"Riku, how big is the Isle of Magic?" It was confusing. On the larger maps it was very small, almost a spec but the maps of just the Isle made it seem large. And it had taken them days to get here. It seemed large to Sora. Riku grinned.

"It's bigger on the inside than the outside." Sora stared at him and Riku shrugged. "It's magic?"

"Oh." That made sense, sort of. After a fashion. Namine trotted over to join them, looking over the gathering nervously. Sora knew why. She was close to her first heat. In horses, head stallions would drive out the young fillies and colts as they reached maturity. Centaurs did things more like people so some of the young mares and colts stayed, but they also traded younglings back and forth. Namine had to leave her clan if she wanted to become a boss mare in her own right, and she did want that. Like Riku, she was more sweet tempered than Elegance and Sephiroth but that was probably just due to the age difference. Once she had more experience behind her she'd probably be a lot more like Elegance. That made Sora vaguely sad. Was Riku going to be as hard as Sephiroth someday? But even if he changed they would still be friends. Sora was sure of it.

As they trotted through the gathering plenty of centaurs stared and pointed at him. Sora felt out of place for the first time in years, but most of these centaurs had probably never seen a human. Interestingly, Sora could easily make out the different clans. He'd never really realized it before but it seemed that each herd stallion put his mark on the clan very firmly, despite the outside mares and stallions brought in to keep inbreeding down. Sephiroth's clan was full of palominos, buckskins and perlinos as well as the more common colors, and silver hair was also very common.

Here he could see clans with a completely different look. Roxas looked away, face stiff from a clan that favored blonde hair and pale coloring, while Axel waved at a clan gathering of centaurs with flame red hair and loud white splashes over chestnut and bay. Sora looked curiously at a clan that favored brown hair and horse bodies that reminded him of the hill ponies back home. They were very small and compact and tended toward plain black and bay although some had pretty white blankets. They were much shorter than most of the other centaurs. Another clan that caught his eye was a group that looked like drafts. Their horse parts were unusually heavy and slow for centaurs.

The pace slowed as they reached a very large tent in the centre of the gathering. A beautiful white mare stood in front of it and Sora felt his breath catch as he looked into her face. She was lovely, more beautiful than any woman he'd seen in his life. Even Elegance paled in comparison. Her face was flawless, with huge blue eyes, full lips and an adorably pert nose. She was wearing a hair net made of gold strings and ruby beads and her shirt matched it, creamy leather sewn with gold and ruby buttons. Blue-black hair, an amazing contrast to her white horse half fell in a wave behind her. Sora abruptly came back to reality as he realized she was gazing at him with frank disapproval. Sephiroth knelt beside her, bowing his head.

"Mother." He said respectfully and Sora swallowed. This was Sephiroth's mother? Or was that just a term of respect? She didn't really look that much like him and certainly didn't look old enough to be his mother. "I greet you in the name of Jenova."

"I greet you in the name of the Great Mother of All." She said formally and her beautiful eyed turned to Sora again before her voice turned chill. "Why do you bring this human child among us?" Sephiroth stood again, frowning faintly before speaking smoothly.

"Humans have come to our meets before." Sora curled against Riku's back, feeling very exposed. Riku reached back to take his hand as the mare spoke again.

"Those have been wizards come to learn from us or traders come to do business. They have not pretended to be one of us as this boy clearly does." Sora winced and briefly wished he wasn't wearing clothing that mimicked the centaurs so closely. His leather vest was an almost perfect copy of Axel's and Roxas' vests. Sephiroth seemed at a loss for words for a moment.

"While I see your point, Mother Shaman, there is little we can do. If he is returned to his people he would be killed and he came to us as a child. He is my son's bond servant now and the responsibility of my clan." She frowned fiercely as Sephiroth spoke and stamped her hoof, once, clearly unhappy with his answer. But Sora knew from his time with the centaurs that she couldn't refute it.

"We will consult the spirits and see what needs to be done." She turned away abruptly, walking back into the tent and Sephiroth inclined his head for a moment, expression annoyed. They walked back silently to their own section and the other centaurs gave them a wide berth.

"I'm sorry." Sora said tentatively. Riku looked over his shoulder at him with a smile.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it." Sephiroth said nothing, just glancing around as they reached their tents. The mares and stallions that had come with them were already doing a good job of getting everything set up. The few colts and fillies were helping or playing. There were only five of them and they were all at the very cusp of adulthood. There was also a single young colt, maybe seven years old. Sora had asked Riku about it and found that he was the result of an accidental breeding – young mares and stallions could lack judgment – and was going to be given to another clan as a bond servant. The boy looked very unhappy and Sora wasn't surprised, but he understood why they were doing it. There had been unacceptable inbreeding and Sephiroth wanted him to go to a unrelated clan at an early age to ensure it wouldn't happen again. Sora slid down off Riku's back and walked over to the colt who looked at him distrustfully. Sora remembered that his name was Alai. Riku was talking to Sephiroth but Sora ignored it in favor of the colt.

"Hey. Are you doing okay?" Sora said with a smile. The boy fidgeted a moment and nodded. Despite the extra centaur height he was young enough that he was a bit shorter than Sora. "Want a candy?" Sora had a bit of candied kanui root. He'd been saving it for a treat but he thought the boy needed it.

"Thank you." Alai said softly as he took the candy and retreated to the back of the tent as Riku cantered over. Sora felt very sorry for him.

"Alai's probably going to be going to Axel's first clan. He'll be bond servant to their son, he's only eight." That was a perfect match for a bond servant. The closer the ages were the better. That made Sora a bit curious.

"How old was Axel when he left his clan?" Sora knew he was distracting himself from the shaman mare but he needed something else to think about. Riku considered it a moment.

"I'm not sure. Maybe five? He was very small. His mother had died in an accident and no one was willing to take him on. Some kind of internal problem." Sora wondered what kind of problem it would have been. Usually someone in the clan would take on an orphaned child. But Axel probably wouldn't even know if he'd been that young. Riku put an arm around his shoulders and Sora blinked, looking up to meet concerned aquamarine eyes. "Don't worry. You're going to be with us forever."

"I know." Sora said more bravely than he felt. Although he was sure Sephiroth wouldn't give him up without a fight. Not because he was valuable or special, really, but because he belonged to the crème stallion.

Sephiroth didn't give up things that belonged to him.

* * *

"Riku!" Riku blinked at looked up from the chess game he was playing with Sora. Axel was galloping over and skidded to a stop in a cloud of dust. Sora coughed and waved it away as Riku winced. "Sephiroth wants to see you at the main tent right away and he wants Sora too."

"Really?" Riku stood slowly and glanced down at his vest. It was a bit dirty but not too bad. "I guess this'll have to do." Sora felt and looked very worried as Riku gave him a hand up and they started off. "What's this about?"

"No idea but the shamans were asking the spirits so they must have got an answer." Axel replied and Riku frowned before he nodded. Magic was everything here and the shamans were the spiritual centre of the clans. Sora chewed his lip and clung tightly to Riku, wishing that he was a centaur. If he was, this wouldn't be an issue.

They arrived at the centre tent and several shamans were waiting. The beautiful Mother Shaman, but also three others, a stallion and two mares. One of the mares was red dun while the other was a black and white tobiano. The both had dark brown hair, caught in beaded clasps and were wearing beaded vests. The stallion was completely different. He was heavy like the draft clan, grulla in color and his hair was black and tied back with a leather thong. He was wearing the first armor Sora had seen on a centaur, heavy leather with interlocking steel rings. Sephiroth was standing to the side, frowning and watching. He didn't look particularly happy and Sora felt a twist of fear. What did they want from him? Mother Shaman stepped forward and spoke.

"Sora, we have consulted the spirits and they have spoken. You cannot remain on the Isle as you are. Will you accept the blessing of the Isle and find your proper place here? I warn you, if you are judged unworthy you will die." She said plainly and Sora swallowed. He thought about it for a moment but in the end the decision was easy to make. He wanted to stay with Riku.

"I accept." He said firmly and she intoned something, echoed by the other three centaurs. Sora slid off Riku's back and his hands were caught by the silver haired stallion. "…?" Sora felt extremely dizzy and vaguely heard Riku saying something but couldn't make it out. He felt like he was falling from a great height…

Then he passed out.

* * *

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine, Prince. As I already told you. He's just taking his time waking up." Sora sighed, feeling warm and comfortable. He didn't want to get up although he was vaguely aware that the voices he was hearing were concerned.

"He moved!"

"Yes, he's beginning to awaken. Child, come back to us. Wake up Sora." Sora groaned a sleepy protest but opened his eyes. Riku and Mother Shaman were standing above him. Shoving himself up he flicked his tail –

Wait. Tail?

"Wh-what?!?" Sora looked down at himself, stunned, and realized he'd pushed himself up onto four feet. "I'm a centaur?" Fascinated, he looked himself over and realized he was a bay with a pretty white, spotted blanket over his hips. Sora's lips parted in astonishment and he danced in place, shocked. "How?" This was what he'd wanted, what he'd dreamed of, but how? How could this have happened? Mother Shaman smiled.

"The Isle gave you its blessing. You are indeed one of us now." Riku suddenly hugged him and Sora laughed as he realized the silver hair was only bit taller than him now. He hugged Riku back, settling his face against the other centaurs shoulder. "Go, take him back to your father. He'll be pleased." Sephiroth would love this for many reasons. Sora was a completely different bloodline and a perfect addition to the clan. There would be no issue with the other centaurs and now he could honestly tell Bellavue that there was no human child on the Isle. They would likely assume he had died. Which was just fine by Sora. In a way, he had died to the world he'd known.

"I love you Riku." Sora whispered and felt his friend stiffen for a moment before kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Sora." Riku said softly in his new, furry ear. "Welcome to the family." He'd been part of the family before, of course, but it had always been a little different. Now it wasn't.

That was a good thing.


	5. Kidnapped!

"Eeep." Sora muttered as he tried to walk. Ironically, he'd managed to walk and prance perfectly well… until he'd thought about it. Then he'd completely lost his grip.

"You look like a baby!" Axel was laughing at him and Sora favored the red haired boy with a scowl.

"Oh shut up. I'd like to see you walk on two legs!" Sora said sharply but Axel just grinned.

"I can! See?" The chestnut centaur reared and began to hop on his back two legs. Sora couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Riku sighed and slapped Axel on the shoulder.

"Oh stop that. Here Sora, you can lean on me." Sora accepted Riku's help gratefully. Roxas spoke up as they walked back to the clan's tents.

"Sephiroth will have your tail cut off to match ours, but I don't think it will look too bad on you. You don't have much of a tail anyway." Startled, Sora glanced down at his backside and laughed as he saw his sparse little tail. Roxas was right, having it cut off wouldn't change the appearance much. "I've never seen a tail like that before." The blanket patterning wasn't unknown and with his short stature and chocolate hair, he looked almost like the Mataa clan. But they had long flowing tails like most centaurs. Sora's tail was truly unusual.

"It's like a hill horse from my home. Some of them have almost no tail at all." Sora was glad he had a bit more than that. It wasn't a very attractive look but it was almost sort of nice, the way his horse part echoed his home. Riku made a small hmm sound.

"Well, father will be pleased. You should be perfect to mate to a few of the more inbred lines." Sora winced at that remark but understood that that was how the herd stallion had to think. The more dominant stallions wanted to mate as much as they could when the females were in heat but someone had to make sure bloodlines were good matches. Sora blinked as it suddenly occurred to him that he was going to get to experience the heat himself soon. The thought was a bit frightening. How overwhelming would the scent be? From the way Riku had acted, very. "Sora? Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Sora blinked and focused, realizing Riku was worried about his silence.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking that I'll smell the heat now." He said truthfully and Riku smiled, relieved.

"Ah. Well, it'll still be a few more years before you're allowed to mate." Riku and the others were almost to the point where they'd be allowed a bit of mating although not much. Axel cheerily greeted the mares as they reached the clan tents and Roxas scowled at him. Axel was most emphatically noticing the mares and was very popular with them, in a 'he's so cute' kind of way. Sora blinked as he saw Alai race past in a small group of children from several different clans, then smiled as he saw one of them had red hair like Axel. That had to be the boy he was going to be a bond servant to. They all seemed very happy and were laughing as they raced.

Suddenly, Sora wanted to run too. He hesitated a moment then pulled away from Riku and tried to move at a faster pace. Laughing he realized it was surprisingly easy once he had the hang of it. Soon he was galloping and Axel whooped, following him closely and pulling out ahead.

"Gonna beat you Sora!" Axel called gaily and Sora growled, trying to punch out more speed. Riku was right beside him and Roxas was behind but Axel was in front of them all. "None of you can keep up!"

"You're built like a racehorse!" Sora retorted as he slowed to a canter then a walk. Then his nose twitched as he picked up the scent of cooking. It was different now. He could make out the different scents more easily and identified the smell as goat stew. "I'm hungry." They were close to the mess tent. It was very large and bright green with trestle tables set up for them.

"Me too actually." Axel immediately went for the food and Riku shrugged. They should be getting Sora to Sephiroth but it would keep for a while. His father wouldn't notice or care if they were a bit tardy. An older, slightly sway-backed mare smiled at them as they trotted up.

"Need something to eat youngsters?" Sora blushed as she patted him on the head. "Who is this? I've never seen you before." Sora blinked as he realized she didn't recognize him. He recognized her as one of the mares from town, he thought her name was Gailee although he wasn't quite certain.

"He's Sora Gailee." Riku said with a grin and they all got to watch her jaw drop. "The shamans gave him the blessing of the Isle so he could be one of us. Could you spread the word?" He was sure she would anyway and the shamans probably were too, but more never hurt. Her mouth snapped shut and she blinked before shaking her head.

"Well! Amazing! You'll be a fine little stallion when you're grown." Sora blushed a bit as she ladled out a big bowl of stew for him and gave him a good piece of bread, spread with a bit of butter and a nice slice of cheese. "There you are."

"Thank you Gailee." Sora said humbly and she smiled before she ladled out more food for the others. Axel got a huge bowl while Riku and Roxas were more restrained. Axel's metabolism reminded Sora strongly of a high bred racehorse. He ate a ton and burned it all off in record time. Sora started eating and found that he was starving. "This is good." He'd have eaten anything but it really was good, filled with mushrooms, potatoes, carrots and of course a bit of kanui root to add some heat.

"It really is." Riku agreed as slowly ate. "So now that you're a centaur, you'll have to join the games with us." Sora looked a bit daunted at the thought.

The games were something the younger colts and fillies played almost every day at the meet. It was a bit like polo which Sora had played as a human but taken to an entirely new level. The polo Sora was used to was a bit like a chess game, where the humans had to carefully conserve the horses for a few moments of blinding speed. The young centaurs went at it completely differently. The bombed all over the field and pulled maneuvers that would have given any normal horse a broken leg and thought nothing of it. But centaur legs were almost indestructible from what Sora had observed. They very rarely broke and the only thing they were likely to get was arthritis, and that only at a very advanced age. Still, Sora was afraid he might hurt himself.

"I don't know. I'm not too steady on my feet yet and you do a lot of jumping around." Riku looked slightly disappointed but nodded. Sora had a point.

"Well, maybe you could watch and practice a bit until you're comfortable?" He didn't want to force Sora into it but it would be nice if he could play with them. Sora brightened and nodded.

"Sure!" He did want to participate eventually. Sora chewed a chunk of goat and blinked as he realized he could taste the blood from the meat. It was nice. When they were done eating Riku took him back to Sephiroth. The stallion was pleased with the change and as they had expected, his tail got cut to the right length. Although it was actually more of a trim since the natural length wasn't much longer.

"Is Alai gone to Axel's old clan?" Sora asked. The little boy didn't seem to be around anymore, except in passing. Riku nodded.

"Yes, he seems to be bonding well with the clan stallion's second son." That was a relief to Sora. "That's the Remier clan." Sora tried to fix that in his mind. He hadn't bothered before because the centaurs didn't expect a human child to know such things but he really needed to remember now.

Sora watched the games and before it was over had been cajoled into participating. Despite his fears he had no problems. With his mind focused on the ball and mallet he had no time to think about his feet and when he wasn't thinking they went exactly where he wanted. He didn't come close to winning, largely because he didn't understand the rules but Sora had a great deal of fun. Soon they were all trotting back to the pavilion but Sora gently tugged on Riku's arm.

"Riku, could we talk? Privately?" Sora said softly and Riku flicked his ears, surprised.

"Sure. You guys go to bed, we're taking a walk." Axel looked puzzled but Roxas gave them both a sharp look then smiled. Sora was sure the blonde knew what he was thinking.

"Sure. Good night." Roxas took Axel's arm and led the chestnut stallion away. He glanced back at them curiously but didn't say anything as Roxas murmured in his ear. Riku flicked his ears as he heard Axel laugh.

"What does he think's funny?" Riku mused then shook his head. "Ah, who knows." They trotted away until they were safely out of earshot and standing near to the edge of the clearing. "What is it Sora?" Riku looked at him completely innocently and Sora swallowed. This was very hard. What if Riku didn't…? But there was only one way to find out.

"Riku." Sora stepped close and suddenly kissed the silver haired boy. Riku stiffened for a moment, but only a moment before he raised his hands to cup Sora's face. The kiss went from awkward to intimate and Riku finally drew back, his eyes heavy and his breath coming faster.

"Oh. Yes." Riku murmured and then swallowed. "Sora. Are you sure you want to?" Sora nodded shyly.

"I love you Riku." Sora said plainly. "I wanted to – to approach you as a human but I was too shy." He'd also been worried about their physical differences. He knew from observing the centaurs that they were built like real horses when it came to sex. That meant they were huge. What would Riku have made of his tiny human sex? Probably found it laughable. But now they were the same.

"I wanted to approach you, too." Riku admitted. "But I was afraid it would disgust you." Sora blinked then hugged Riku, moving so their horse halves could rub against each other as they held each other. Riku nuzzled his ears and then kissed his cheek, arms firmly around him.

"We were worried about the same thing." That was kind of funny. Sora smiled as they gently petted a bit, cuddling and rubbing against each other. "Mmm." Sora's eyes closed as Riku slid a leg between his back ones, slowly touching him. Then he grumbled as Riku pulled away.

"Like this." Riku said, turning around and gripping Sora's tail, pulling his hind end close so Riku could reach underneath him. Sora swallowed as he remembered what he'd witnessed Axel and Roxas doing. The feeling of Riku's hands on him was amazing and he moaned as the crème stallion squeezed and teased his half-hard length. Reaching under Riku he found a matching hardness. Sora hesitated then gave Riku slow, firm strokes, feeling the way the flesh under his fingers firmed and began to throb. Then Riku did something that made stars flash behind his eyes and Sora gasped, locking his knees. That at least wasn't hard. Horses always mated standing up. "Sora. Ah, Sora!" Sora moaned softly at the need, the heat in Riku's voice.

"Riku." He whispered, feeling like his voice was gone. He ran his thumb over Riku's head and played with the slit, making Riku whimper breathlessly. "I love you Riku. I love you so much." He felt that with all his heart. He'd loved Riku for years. If he'd been at home in Bellavue he'd have been struggling to deny the unnatural feelings but here on the Isle it just seemed right.

"I love you too Sora." Riku said breathlessly. Now that Sora was a centaur it would never have occurred to him to deny his feelings. Close bonds between stallions were accepted and encouraged. "Ah!" Riku tossed his head back as Sora ran his fingers over his sack, teasing the sensitive skin. "I – AH!" Riku released a moment later in a moment of pure pleasure. Then he concentrated on Sora and smiled as he heard the little bay cry out in ecstasy. They stood together a moment, panting and satisfied. Then Sora turned so they were standing side by side again and he could rest his cheek on Riku's shoulder. Riku kissed his cheek, nuzzling him lovingly. "Ah… this is wonderful, but we really should go to bed." Now that they were done Riku was aware of how late it was. Sora nodded sleepily. "Come to my tent with me." Sora's tent was too small for him now anyway and the furnishings were all wrong. He'd be better off with Riku. Sora nodded again and yawned.

"Sure." Sora smiled at his handsome lover and felt a moments regret that they wouldn't be able to do anything more intimate. Although maybe they could. Riku had said anal sex was difficult for centaurs but not impossible.

It was something to look into.

* * *

The rest of the meet went perfectly. Namine was traded to the Iola clan. They were the drafty looking centaurs and she was already taking her place as a future boss mare for them. Sora got to speak to Alai one last time and was glad to find that the boy was excited by his new life. Apparently the boss mare had almost adopted him as a new son and the boy he was bonded to was a lot of fun to be around. They were bringing back two new mares, one of whom Riku was cautiously getting to know. She had pretty auburn hair and her name was Kairi. Sora felt a bit jealous but knew that was stupid. Riku was going to be the herd stallion when Sephiroth was gone. He had to have a boss mare. And Sora himself would mate when the heat came so fidelity was really a laughable concept. It was still a bit hard for a former human to accept though.

But the next month Sora got to experience the heat and that helped reconcile him to it. The sheer, raw desire that tore through him as Elegance entered her heat was almost impossible to control. But only almost. One look at Sephiroth was enough to send him into flight and into the woods as fast as his hooves could carry him. Sora didn't doubt the elder stallion could and would kill him but the need to mate was just so _strong!_

"Sora? Are you okay?" Riku. Sora looked up from the tree he was at, trembling and panting. He wasn't sure how far he'd gone just that he had to get out of the house before he'd try to challenge Sephiroth.

"I'm f-fine. I'm sorry. I didn't expect… didn't know…" He felt ashamed by his reactions. Elegance wasn't his mother but still, he shouldn't even be thinking of challenging the herd stallion. Not just because Sephiroth would turn him into meat paste but because he owed the older stallion for letting him stay.

"I know. It's shocking the first time it happens." Riku finally made it through the brush. Axel and Roxas were right behind him, both looking a little worn. Sora smiled at the familiar camping stuff they'd brought with them. "It should have occurred to me that it might hit you harder than the rest of us." Sora was actually at just the right age for a first heat, almost sixteen. But a normal centaur would have felt the tug before that and would have been somewhat prepared for the real thing.

"When are you going to mate?" Sora asked, really curious now. The other three were almost eighteen and that was about the right age he thought. Riku blushed and Axel grinned at the blunt question.

"Never." Roxas mumbled and got slapped on the shoulder by Axel. "Axel!"

"Stop being a jealous sourpuss." Axel retored and Sora blinked. "Or I won't love you anymore. We'll probably mate at nineteen Sora, that's the usual age."

"Oh, okay." They had a year to go. That explained why they were out with the camping gear again. "Want to go catch some fish? Maybe down by the ocean this time?" Ocean fish were nicer with fewer bones and sweeter flesh. Axel nodded emphatically and Riku smiled.

"Sure." His father had sent a note to Bellavue telling them there was no longer a human on the Isle so Riku wasn't worried. It would be perfectly safe. They trotted down to the seashore and then began a longer hike through the soft white sand. Not for any particular reason but just to see more of the Isle.

"It's amazing you know, how the seasons never seem to change here." Sora commented as they walked. The temperature never seemed to change to him. Axel flicked his ears as Riku laughed.

"Oh, the seasons do change! Rainy and not-rainy. What other seasons could there be?" Sora blinked then pouted as he realized Riku was making fun of him. The other boy knew perfectly well the kind of seasons the mainland dealt with.

"You should get to experience snow sometime! You'd freeze." Squabbling playfully the four boys found a good place to pitch their tents and set up a fire. Soon they were fishing and talking. They didn't catch much but that was fine. There was plenty more food in the packs.

Later on Sora took a private walk down the beach. He just wanted to be alone for a little while. Riku and the others were wonderful but sometimes, he just needed a bit of private time. The sand had some odd imprints in it. Sora just looked at them, trying to understand what kind of creature could have made them. Then sudden alarm shot through him and he cursed himself for an idiot. They were bootprints!

"Riku…!" Sora began to call but then a net landed on him, sending him to the ground in an explosion of sand. "…!" Gasping for breath and feeling like a leg was broken, Sora twisted around. He knew he hadn't really broken any bones but he was hurting. Then he stopped moving as he felt cold steel against his throat.

"Silence." The voice over him made him shiver. It was so cold, so empty. "Answer our questions honestly and you might live. Where is the Prince?"

"Prince Riku is back at the camp." Sora answered evasively and then winced as the knife pricked his throat, drawing a small bead of blood.

"Not that Prince. Where is Sora Bellavue of Bellavue?" Sora felt a surge of resentment even through his fear. Why couldn't these people leave him alone? It wasn't his fault if stupid bards were telling stories of a lost Prince.

"He's dead. He was bitten by a snake." Sora lied easily then blinked as a voice spoke. It was old and wise and very certain.

"He's lying." A foot kicked him sharply in his horse-half ribs and Sora gasped, struggling to stand and only snaring himself more in the net. A hard hand gripped his hair and yanked his head up.

"Don't lie to me brat. I'm only asking one more time. Where is the Prince?" The cold voice demanded and something in Sora snapped.

"I'm here! I'm right here! I'm Sora and you're an asshole! Let go of me, I'm not going back to Bellavue this is my home now!" He yelled and there was a curse. Sora's head rocked back as he man slapped him with brutal suddenness. The knife was back at his throat and began to dig in –

"Wait. It's the truth." Sora shivered as the knife was drawn back. The man over him spoke, confused.

"Are you certain Merlin? How can this be the boy we need?"

"I don't know Cid. But this is the Isle of Magic. Anything is possible. We –" Sora blinked and tried to make out the men more closely but couldn't. They were wearing something over their faces and the light was dim. Then he heard the sound of hoofbeats and his heart seemed to seize.

"Sora? What's all the yelling? What – agh!" Axel wasn't expecting humans and was caught entirely by surprise as a net enfolded him. He toppled to the ground and another human pounced on him, quickly gagging him. Sora found himself gagged as well as the leader, the man named Cid considered him.

"Hrm… hell with this. Crazy wizards. Let's gather up the other two and take them to the ship. Leon can figure this out." Sora blinked and his struggles slackened a bit. Leon? His Uncle had been named Leon. Could it be the same person? But surely his Uncle was dead. And why would they need him if his Uncle was alive. Watching the men leave to go capture Riku and Roxas, Sora hoped the two centaurs would escape but doubted they would. No one had anticipated this kind of attack and all the centaurs were distracted by the mating. Sora's heart froze as he realized no one would miss them for at least three days.

This wasn't good at all.


End file.
